Search and Find
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Three months after Kira left the Earth forces he's working on freedom and enjoying a little bit of peace that won't last for must longer. Yzak is back and is ready to do what ever it takes to complete his mission even if it means someone getting killed. C


**Search and find**

Summery: After Kira returned to Earth in the Gundam Freedom he traveled with the Archangel to Aube. The Archangel crew all agreed to leave behind the Earth Alliance and join Aube. While the Archangel was working on improving there Gundams an Earth Alliance ship attacked Aube and Athrun and Dearka soon joined them as well, Dearka piloting the Buster, Kira piloting Freedom, Athrun piloting Justice, and Mu La Flaga piloting the Strike. For three months they fight along side Aube and then they're given a short reprieve from the violence and are just relaxing. Now Yzak and a few other Zaft soldiers are under cover and are waiting for the ideal moment to take back Freedom and Justice and if they can the two coordinators all three armies now know to be berserkers, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Miri what are you doing here?" Kira was just finishing up helping Dearka and Athrun with a few adjustments to there gundams and was a little surprised to see Miri in the hanger.

"I just wanted to know if you three wanted to play in the baseball game all the guys are getting ready to play."

"That's sounds like fun. Hey Dearka, Athrun what do you think?"

"Sure why not." They both said in unison, which was kind of funny.

"Ok lets go it's going to be on that baseball field by the high school so you boys don't break any military equipment with fly balls."

"Hey that was Mu La Flaga not us and you know it." Kira hated it when Miri brought that up because it was kind of embarrassing.

"Yeah but need I remind you that you were the one pitching, Kira."

"No"

"Good now lets hurry up or they'll start without us."

With that the four rushed off to the baseball field unaware of the fact that they were being watched. "Commander they're leaving the hanger I'm going to check if the four gundams have locks on them like the Strike had before." Yzak then quickly climbed into and checked each cockpit only to find that all four gundams did indeed have a lock on them. "Sir I confirm there are locks on all of them. What are you orders?"

'I want you to keep an eye on the four pilots and when Freedoms pilot is alone I want you to take him prisoner. I want you to then do the same with Justices pilot along with the other two but I want you to do it going in the order of the greatest threat to the least.' The commanders' orders made Yzak smirk.

"Yes sir"

'Oh and one more thing. I want Kira Yamato in good physical condition.'

When he said this Yzak couldn't help but grown. He was had be looking forward to taking Kira apart piece by piece. But on the bright side he could still beat him up.

"Yes sir."

When they got there they saw Mu la Flaga and Sai fighting over who would get Kira and who would be the team captains.

"Hey guys how about Athrun and I be team captains while Dearka is the full time umpire."

"Ok" they said in unison.

"Ok Kira you pick first."

"Mu La Flaga." A quiet 'yes could be heard coming from Mu L Flaga.

**(I can't remember the crewmembers of the Archangels names so these are just the mechanics. Oh and I don't know there names either so I'll be making up there names.)**

"Sai"

"Kuzzey" **(I'm having him stay with Archangel instead of leaving the military and becoming a civilian)**

"Jimmy"

"Tucker"

"Sam"

"Jack"

"Danny"

"Da…" Cagalli running up cut of Kira.

"Hey don't think your going to have an all boys game I'm playing to. Oh and don't even try to get me to not play because your short one player anyway."

"Ok then I get Cagalli." When Kira said this he looked like a kid in a candy store with a rich aunt and Mu La Flaga looked like Christmas came early this year. While the other team looked put out. "Hey she's my sister and it was my turn to pick. **(I never got far enough along in the books or the series to know if they really were brother and sister but I think they are. Oh and I'm going to get a new book soon, volume 5 of Gundam seed so maybe I'll find out for sure when I read that one.)**

"Fine. I get Dash."

"Kwan"

"Brock"

"Ash"

"Ritchie"

"Bud"

"Coby. Ok that's all the teams and because you picked first and have Mu La Flaga and Cagalli we bat first."

"That's fine by me." They played for about three hours before Kira and his team won when Cagalli hit that grand slam. "Nice game."

"Yeah lets play another one soon."

"KIRA"

"What's wrong Miri?"

"Kira its Lacus. Someone found her unconscious and said that there was a trank dart sticking out of her arm."

"What where is she now." Everyone liked Lacus so there was know way that it was someone in the Aube military. So they knew that who ever did this to Lacus was either a civilian or a spy. When Lacus woke up she said she was walking to the baseball game when she heard something in the hanger and went to check it out. She also said that she saw a man there but she never got to look at his face before he shot at her.

It was about two weeks later when they found out who did it but it was when another unfortunate event took place. Kira was finishing up a new program for Freedom and was getting ready to leave when he heard something behind. When he turned around he visibly paled. Standing not three feet from him was Yzak.

"Long time no see Strike pilot. Woops sorry forgot Mu La Flaga's the new Strike pilot and you're the pilot of Freedom."

"How'd you get here?"

"It's funny how much you can do with a fake idea, a stolen uniform, and a wig."

"Yzak this isn't like last time. I'm in tip top shape and last time you barely beat me when I was badly injured."

"Your right that's why I brought this." He held up a trank gun. "Because these were designed to nock out a regular coordinator for six hour and you a berserkers it should only nock you out for two hours. Say goodnight."

Kira frowned and then jumped back in the cockpit of Freedom. Yzak ran over to the cockpit only to have a gun looking back at him. He saw the look on Kira's face and knew he wouldn't shoot unless he had to.

"What are you going to do I know you won't shoot me and if I hit you in the right place with this trank you won't even be able to pull the trigger as a reaction."

"Who said I needed to shoot you or that you were going to shoot me?" Kira smirked and then rammed into Yzak causing him to fall back and drop the trank gun. Kira then aimed at a window and shot once. "Someone was bound to here that so even if you get by me or manage to shoot me they'll catch you in a matter of seconds face it Yzak you failed."

"Maybe, maybe not." Seeing Kiras' confused face he continued. "My orders were to capture you without causing any permanent damage but if I couldn't capture you then I was to kill you." Before Kira could react Yzak pulled out a regular gun and they both fired at the same time. Yzak got hit in his chest while Kira got hit in his shoulder.

Kira heard the hanger doors open and heard Athrun yelling for him. "I'm up here."

When Athrun heard Kira he ran to where he heard his voice coming from. He saw Yzak and Kira lying on the ground both bleeding pretty badly and each had a gun in there hand.

Cagalli, Murrue, Dearka, Mu La Flaga, and Uzumi soon joined Athrun on the platform where they saw Kira and Yzak. Both were then rushed to the med center where the doctor treated both of them immediately.

The next morning everyone who had seen Kira on the platform went to visit him while everyone else had to wait in the waiting room. Athrun was the first to ask the question that had been bugging everyone all night.

"Kira what happened last night?"

"Last night I just finished the new program for Freedom and was about to leave when I heard something behind me and…" Kira went on to tell them everything that had happened the night before and when he was finished the doctor came in to check the bullet wound in his arm so everyone else had to leave.

After three days it was announced that Yzak had died from his injuries and Kira was able to leave the med center. The doctor said that Kira wouldn't be able to pilot Freedom for at least a week and if he did pilot Freedom it was very likely that his wounds would reopen even if he was just doing a test run and not in combat. So for the next week Kira spent a little time with Lacus getting closer and closer to her by the day. Athrun had asked out Cagalli with Uzumi and Kira's blessings a few days before Yzak attacked him, Miri and Dearka were supposed to get married when the war ended, and Murrue and Mu La Flaga had gotten married a month or so after they joined the Aube so that really only left Kira and Lacus who were getting extremely close.

"Mr. Clyne I need to ask you something." Kira walked into the study looking extremely nervous.

"Come now Kira you know you don't have to call me 'Mr. Clyne'. You can call me Cegal. What did you want to ask me that has you shaking like a leaf?"

"Ok. Cegal I…I want to…to a…ask you…your permi…permission to ma…. marry La…Lacus."

Cegal looked as if he had been expecting Kira to ask this. "Kira, I trust you and I see you as the son I never had and I can see that you love my daughter so I give you my permission to marry her. But you must promise me that you will ask her as soon as you leave here and that you will treat her with the utmost respect. Do you understand.?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes…yes sir."

"Good now go find Lacus and tell her your feelings."

"Ok and thank you sir for allowing me this chance to be with Lacus."

"I know that you two love each other and I'm not about to get in the way of love and besides I trust and respect you. You're the only person I could ever agree to let her marry. Well besides Athrun but I guess that comes with you two being best friends now go and see Lacus."

"Yes sir" and with that Kira went to find Lacus.

"Well I guess I better start the wedding preparations. This wedding will take place before the war's over I know it."

_**THE END**_

**(Well this is my sequel to "When Strike Crashed" how'd you like it? Well I'm planning on making sequel for this but only if I get at least 5 reviews for it. I also need some ideas for new stories. Thanks ****cobaltstar**** and ****CommandoDude**** for reviewing for "When Strike Crashed." Please review so I can post a new story.)**


End file.
